The Tie That Binds
by Isis and Sanna
Summary: Two enemies remember their childhood... a childhood that was once spent together. How could they have come so far? Is falling in love twice possible?


> > The Tie That Binds  
By: [Isis][1] and [Sanna][2]
>> 
>> The boy was six back then, so long ago when he still had honey-colored hair rather than the silver white he now carried. His father, a prominent member of the Ministry of Magic, was temporarily under the department of Muggle Supervision, a job he despised. Everyday, he went to work, 'wandering' around the Muggle world, checking suspicious muggle things that might have been under enchantment. His father especially complained about working with another wizard by the name of Arthur Weasley, who instead, loved his job.
>> 
>> There was this one time, where his father had to go undercover as a bookstore keeper to check the books that were sold in a certain bookstore to make sure that they didn't spill any secrets about the world of magic. The witch who had retired to the muggle world and died under mysterious circumstances had owned it previously.
>> 
>> One day, the little boy had to be brought to work with his father, for the manor was being tidied up for the party that was to be held that night. Though the muggle world was strange and new to him, the sight of so many lovely books awed him, so he was happily occupied as his father minded the store and searched through the books at the same time.
>> 
>> He poured through the pages of a book about dragons that was meant for young adults, completely engrossed that he didn't notice a little girl his age, wandering through the same section he sat in, until she tripped over him.
>> 
>> "Oh! I'm so sorry!" the little girl apologized. "I was looking up at the high shelf trying to find a book about unicorns. I wasn't looking where I was going!"
>> 
>> "It's ok," the boy said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I shouldn't have just been sitting there in the middle of the aisle where everyone could trip on me."
>> 
>> She looked curiously at his book. "Is that a book about dragons? Wow! They look really cool!"
>> 
>> The boy smiled proudly. "Yeah! They are! I love dragons! I was named in Latin after them. My name is Draco."
>> 
>> She gave him a shy smile. "I'm Hermione." She looked down at the floor, tilting her head slightly. "I don't know what or who I was named after exactly, but I read in a lot of books that in Latin I am a messenger but in Greek I'm the Earth."
>> 
>> They both smiled at each other, now at a complete loss for words. Just then, from the front of the room, Lucius Malfoy's voice came, "Draco! I'm going to be closing up the store soon! Hurry and finish with your book!"
>> 
>> "Ok!" Draco answered back, but he had forgotten about his book. Instead he stood there with the girl, wondering what else he could say.
>> 
>> "Is that your dad?" she inquired. He nodded. "I saw him when I entered the store. He looked kind of mean," she said meekly.
>> 
>> He shrugged. "He's sometimes like that. He doesn't really like working here, so I guess that's why he looks extra cross."
>> 
>> Hermione nodded, knowing that grown-ups could get cross when they were at work and they didn't enjoy it. She wondered why they worked in the first place. "My parents are dentists. Their office is right across the street from here," she told him, pointing at the building across the street.
>> 
>> He nodded, though not knowing what a dentist was. He didn't ask though, his father had told him never to ask muggles anything, lest they suspect anything of them. The store lights began to close. Looking reluctant, Hermione finally said, "Well, I'd better be going. Bye Draco!"
>> 
>> He waved as he watched her run out of the store and into the building across the street. A strange feeling began to creep into him. He had never really met, much less talked, to anyone his age, and a muggle too, no doubt! It was different, but he felt sort of pleased. They seemed pleasant, much nicer than his father made them out to be.
>> 
>> Hurriedly, he went to his father's side and waited for him to finish closing shop. Together they walked out into the cool afternoon air, father and son walking side by side. The former's thoughts filled with dark swirling thoughts and the latter's filled with the nice girl he had just met. 
>> 
>> ***
>> 
>> The following morning young Draco begged his father to bring him to the bookstore with him. In surprise, both his parents asked why. Draco bit the inside of his cheek, remembering the muggle girl he wanted to see again, but he couldn't tell them that. "The dragon books were so interesting. They have so much more there than we have here at home, please, father, I think it's wonderful there!"
>> 
>> Lucius looked miffed at the realization that his son loved the muggle world so. But he and his wife Narcissa, both very drained from their previous night of being host and hostess to a party that many wizards and witches attended, did not have the energy to argue with their son. They agreed.
>> 
>> As Lucius went to work, rummaging once more through possible books, Draco sat in his corner, continuing to read the books about dragons, wondering if his friend was going to show. And then finally she came in, and a smile lit both their faces as they saw each other.
>> 
>> They went through all the books about magical creatures together, commenting on what they liked or disliked about certain creatures. The two children found they had a lot in common, and enjoyed each other's company immensely.
>> 
>> For several days, they followed this pattern. Draco would get permission from his parents to read in the bookstore, while Hermione would go to work with her parents, only to go to the bookstore and read her favorite books. Lucius was too busy with his work to notice what Draco was up to, and whether he was talking to muggles or not, he might have cared but didn't see.
>> 
>> They told their secrets to each other, but the world of magic, Draco left out. To Hermione, he told her that they were rich and had servants, and his mother was a beautiful socialite, made her wonder why his father worked in the bookstore that he hated so much.
>> 
>> But they didn't talk too much about that, as their parents always told them not to tell strangers anything about themselves or where they lived. But instead, they shared secrets that were only known to them. How they felt about the world in particular, or about themselves. They shared the feeling about the loneliness of being the only child, and the hopes of having another sibling on the way.
>> 
>> They were only six, but suddenly, the world started to make sense. It was if they had found their soul mate, the one person in the world who would truly understand them no matter what. But the whole concept of soul mates was far beyond the boundaries of a six-year-old's thoughts, they couldn't fathom the immensity of what was beginning to brew between them.
>> 
>> One day, after being entranced by all of Hermione's interesting tales of the stores found in the streets, Draco begged her that they go around, looking by themselves. She had gotten permission from her parents, as they knew she was a very precocious child and knew what she was getting herself into. It took Draco awhile longer to get permission, as his father hated the muggle world. But he figured, the more he would get to know it, the more he'd learn to dislike it. He finally gave his permission, and some muggle money, and they were on their way.
>> 
>> They wandered around from store to store, first buying themselves a bag full of candy. Draco was amazed by the different shapes of the chocolates, not only found in the shapes of frogs, but many others. Hermione especially loved the different flavored candy, made Draco think that she was lucky she knew the flavors beforehand.
>> 
>> They passed by a sporting store, but didn't stay for long. Hermione wasn't so keen on sports as she wasn't that good at playing them, and Draco didn't want to show her that he didn't understand any sport except for Quidditch. They stopped for a good time at the pet store, Draco being only slightly interested in the lizards, as they were the closest to dragons as any. So close, yet so far, he thought sadly. Hermione found the orangey-yellow tabby cute, but unfortunately didn't have enough money to buy him.
>> 
>> They entered a toy store where they ended up spending most of their time, running around and playing. There was also a magician performing up front, but Draco thought with a smirk that the wizards he knew could do better tricks than that. They ended up buying small trinkets and jokes, laughing immensely after playing with them a bit.
>> 
>> It was beginning to get dark, but they decided to stop at one last store. It was an accessory store, where many teenagers often shopped. This fact of course got the kids interested, what kind of child their age wasn't interested in growing up, if at least a tiny smidgen? They browsed through the racks before they both realized they were eyeing a simple necklace with a pendant bearing the engraved image of a moon and stars. They oohed and ahhed over it, and then finally resolved to buy one each. Draco bought one with a gold chain, while Hermione bought one with a silver chain.
>> 
>> They were all smiles as they made their way back to the bookstore, first bringing Hermione to her parent's office. They hugged each other tightly and thanked each other for the great day. "Promise me we'll always be friends," Draco asked Hermione solemnly, as they put each other's necklaces around their necks.
>> 
>> She smiled at him. "Of course! Friends forever!" she vowed, not quite understanding why he was so serious about this. She didn't know that he had never had a real friend before, because they were either empty-headed children of his father's friends, or they were taken from him simply because they weren't from the right families.
>> 
>> They hugged each other tightly again, and then said their good-byes, Draco watching as Hermione raced up to her parent's office. He then made his own way across the street to the bookstore where he found his father waiting for him angrily.
>> 
>> "You were associating with a muggle? After I told you several times of their unworthiness and filth?" he asked in distaste.
>> 
>> The little boy trembled. "She was nice, father. She didn't mean any harm. I-"
>> 
>> "I won't hear another word of it!" Lucius roared. He then closed up the shop and took his son home where he spanked him and threatened him. Draco sobbed all night long, wondering why being friends with someone different was so wrong.
>> 
>> ***
>> 
>> This went on for several nights, until finally, Draco broke and gave in to his father's wishes. It had taken him many nights of thinking about his friend, why she wasn't there when he needed her, many poisonous thoughts coming from Lucius himself.
>> 
>> He grew to hate muggles, and he started calling them 'Mudblood's' as his father did. He slowly began to turn into that cold-hearted boy that was the splitting image of his father, inside and out. But not deep inside, though the hate had grown, there was still a part of him that would never forget his friend. And it lived on in the necklace he wore every moment of his life.
>> 
>> While she in turn, wondered why her friend had suddenly left her. Day after day, she had waited for him to return, her loneliness slowly beginning to grow into anger, which slowly began to grow into a passionate distaste. She remained alone in many ways, not making any other friends along the way to adolescence. She grew up stuffy and a know-it-all. She missed her friend, but was angry with him for leaving her. She remained wearing the necklace, wondering when she would meet him again.
>> 
>> As the years went on Hermione stopped waiting for her friend to come back and moved on with her life. Draco in turn did the same. He grew to hate muggles and it seemed as though he was destined to follow in his father's footsteps. Little did they know that they were to meet again.
>> 
>> While aboard the Hogwarts Express for his first year, Draco happened upon the famous Harry Potter and his friend Weasley. They got into an argument which would have turned into a fight had Weasley's pet rat not bitten Goyle.
>> 
>> Draco stormed out of Potter's compartment so blind with rage that he didn't even notice that he'd walked into some one until she hissed, "Watch where you're going!" at him. 
>> 
>> Draco took in the girl standing before him. She had a pretty face, bushy brown hair, large cinnamon eyes, and slightly large front teeth. "What did you say to me?" Draco asked in a steely tone of voice. 
>> 
>> "I said, watch where you're going" she replied back defiantly.
>> 
>> Draco had the strangest sense of déjà vu, he knew this girl but he couldn't remember from where. " I bet you're a muggle born." Malice gleamed in his eyes as he said this. 
>> 
>> "Is that a problem for you?" she snapped back at him. Inside she was wondering how he could have known that about her and why did it feel to get like she'd met him before. 
>> 
>> "For you, yes." was all he said before he walked off to the other end of the train.
>> 
>> ***
>> 
>> An eleven-year-old Draco Malfoy got off the Hogwarts Express. He had just completed his much discouraging first year in Hogwarts. That Potter boy had caused him much trouble ever since he had first met him. He hadn't been ruling' the school as he hoped he would, instead, he was looked down upon and made fun of by people other than the Slytherins.
>> 
>> As he stepped into his family's limousine, he watched from a distance as Potter stood with his friends, Weasley and the Mudblood. They had made his year miserable, especially that poor excuse of a pureblooded wizard Weasley. The Mudblood, or Granger, had made some impression on him the first time he had met her. True she wasn't exactly pretty, but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly got him so affected by her. It was if he had known her before. Draco shook his head. He hated Mudbloods, and he would never have associated with them.
>> 
>> He watched them with an ominous glare, Granger waving goodbye to Potter, removing her jacket at the same time due to the warm temperature. A flash of silver around her neck caught his eye.
>> 
>> He wasn't exactly sure when he froze, but his eyes never left the necklace around her neck. The familiar moon and stars pendant. His mouth parted slightly in surprise, he gazed down and took out his own necklace. It was the same pendant on the necklace, only his was gold.
>> 
>> "Um, excuse me, Master Malfoy," the chauffeur coughed. "We have to get going."
>> 
>> Draco glared at him, but complied by getting into the long and silver Sedan, still deep in thought. He gazed at his own necklace, and suddenly the memories came flooding back in. His childhood, a muggle friend, moments spent reading on the floor, sharing secrets, the lovely day store hopping, and the pretty little girl named Hermione.
>> 
>> His mouth dropped open in shock. It was her, after all this time, he had been attending the same school as the only person he ever considered to be a friend. "After all this time" he mumbled to himself, trying to recover over the shock. It wasn't that he had forgotten the necklace's meaning all these years, rather, he had buried it deep in his subconscious, wearing it automatically without thought.
>> 
>> His eyes flashed. Surely she remembered, how could the perfect-grade muggle girl forget anything? Had she known all this time, only to treat him this way? She must have. "Our friendship must have meant nothing to her," he whispered, feeling hurt and betrayed.
>> 
>> "Father was right when he told me that muggles were worthless beings. Sharing a friendship with them is deadly." Draco closed his eyes in deep thought. "I'll get back at her for all that she's done to me, this I vow! I won't rest until that Mudblood is miserable for the rest of her life!"
>> 
>> And then he slowly feel into a deep sleep, his emotions suddenly taking their toll, making him grow even more weary. He slept a hazy slumber, not being able to distinguish if it was a state of dreamlessness or if he simply didn't remember. He wasn't quite sure whether he wanted to remember it, maybe memories from the past, or a possible vengeful plot against the muggle girl who hurt him so. But he rested, his mind filled with troublesome thoughts.
>> 
>> ***
>> 
>> It was his second year in Hogwarts, and Draco had managed to convince his father to buy Nimbus Two thousand and One's for the whole Slytherin team, which as he had suspected, got him on the team, and the seeker position as well!
>> 
>> He stood amongst the older Slytherins as they invaded the Quidditch field where the Gryffindors were already practicing. He smiled darkly at the thought of getting them angry by taking over their practice time. As the two teams spoke huffily to each other, Draco could only think of making goody-two shoes Gryffindors suffer.
>> 
>> When they introduced him as their new seeker, Draco could only smirk as they stared at him in shock. They were afraid, he decided. They know I'll beat them, I'll swiftly triumph over their reject, Potter. The two teams continued to argue and then finally, he heard, "At least no one in the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent."
>> 
>> He turned his head sharply. That last comment was made by her, his declared enemy. Granger. Hermione Granger, that girl he used to play with who had torn his heart into two. He lost all his control. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat out, venom in his eyes.
>> 
>> There was an instant uproar, and Draco saw Flint block the furious Weasley from hurting him. Weasley tried to curse him but instead his broken wand backfired on him and instead made slugs come from his mouth.
>> 
>> The whole Slytherin team was rolling on the ground with laughter, and Draco was on all fours laughing so hard, fearing that if he didn't continue laughing he might break down and cry at the thought of such an encounter with the girl he once shared his secrets with.
>> 
>> He saw the hatred in her eyes, and only hoped they mirrored the anger in his own. He only hoped the distaste covered up his own hurt and pain, that which he tried to remove remained stuck in his heart.
>> 
>> ***
>> 
>> It was his fourth year, the night of the Yule Ball. He had finally given in to his duties as a high-powered Slytherin and taken Pansy Parkinson with him. What else choice did he have? She was the only girl who wanted to go with him, the only one.
>> 
>> Draco felt choked all night long, with Pansy squeezing his arm too tightly. But he didn't miss his usual opportunity to make fun of Potty and the Weasel' especially when they looked completely ridiculous, their dates unhappy as well.
>> 
>> He searched the room with an evil glint in his eye. He hadn't insulted her yet that night, he was counting on her to look just as idiotic. His hatred for her had grown and familiar memories only came back once in awhile, like when he caught himself staring at the necklace he still wore. No matter how much pain it brought him, he still wore it, well tucked below his shirt.
>> 
>> Only he couldn't find her. Maybe she wasn't there. There was some pretty girl with turquoise floaty robes that seemed vaguely familiar, dancing with Viktor Krum. Realization, soon followed by immense horror, hit him hard. She WAS Hermione. Somehow, all the insults, all the hatred vanished from his head. Only one thought remained: She was breathtaking.
>> 
>> With horror, Draco could only stare at her in shock. No longer was she the brainy bookworm, the thesaurus of insults; she was so beautiful, she captured his heart once more. A small smile formed his lips to his alarm, but he began to remember one of the secrets they shared.
>> 
>> _"I want to be a beautiful princess when I grow up," little Hermione declared with a smile._
>> 
>> "Looks like she got her wish," he murmured to himself, still awed by her exquisiteness. It was then that he realized he could never truly hate her for what she had done to him, or may do. He was falling in love with her again, something he had done before but hadn't been aware of it until that very moment. No longer could he deny his feelings for her by hiding it behind a wall of loath, it was all lies; he had been in denial from the start.
>> 
>> Watching her miserably from a far, Draco concluded that he would forever carry a torch for the first and only girl ever to have touched him in a way that was never to be forgotten. But he knew he was a Malfoy, rich and powerful and with responsibilities to live up to. He had to protect his bloodline by marrying a pure-blooded witch. He could never profess her feelings for her and live.
>> 
>> He shamefully hung his head with the conclusion that he could never do what he wanted most to do, realizing that he was plainly and simply a coward. Draco stood up abruptly from the table, telling Pansy that he wasn't feeling too well and excused himself to head up to his room with his troublesome thoughts.
>> 
>> Yes, his feelings for her were there, and there was nothing he could do about them. He spent the rest of the night staring at his necklace, a miserable image of the years to come without her at his side coming to mind.
>> 
>> ***
>> 
>> The Dark Lord glared angrily at the sky, furious at what he was reading through them. A prophecy had spoken of one of the great members of the dark side to be turned by love, but he had tried to will it with all his power for it not to happen to his chosen heir. But it had happened.
>> 
>> "Call my Death Eater, Lucius," Voldemort ordered the trembling Wormtail, his servant.
>> 
>> "Y-yes my lord," he bowed, shaking the whole time.
>> 
>> In a few seconds, Lucius Malfoy appeared in the presence of his master. He bowed, kissing his robes. "You called, master?"
>> 
>> The being once formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle scowled. "You have not done a decent job in raising your son, Lucius. I remember you once bragging to me that he could take your place in the center of the Death Eaters." He paced fiercely around his servant, determined to kill him if he dared speak. Thankfully, he didn't. "Young Draco isn't so young anymore is he? He's been drifting from the dark arts, have you not noticed?"
>> 
>> Lucius began to shake with fear. "M-my lord, he-"
>> 
>> "Silence!" Voldemort ordered and promptly placed him under the Cruciatus curse. After pausing to listening to his screams of pain, he continued. "This does not go well with my plans, for you see, my intentions for the boy were to have him help me defeat Potter and be my right hand servant."
>> 
>> Lucius eyes shone, hearing his hopes for his son being planned through by his master. But whatever happiness he might have had was quickly squashed by one of Voldemort's death glares. "He is turning away from our side, Lucius, and I don't like traitors. I will have to show him just how great our power can be."
>> 
>> "Y-you're not going to k-kill him, are you?" Lucius asked, his face drained of its color.
>> 
>> The Dark Lord gave him an evil smile. "Not yet. A mere warning will do. He shall have once last chance to decide just where his loyalties lie exactly, and once my men get through with him, he will know where he has to go." And then Voldemort laughed, an evil laugh that made millions for miles around feel a chill down their spines.
>> 
>> ***
>> 
>> Draco boarded the train for his fifth year in Hogwarts. "Four down, three more to go," he thought to himself miserably. He hated having to face her everyday, knowing that he harbored deep feelings for her that she didn't return. He missed the friend that he had before, even it had only been for a short while.
>> 
>> But his misery also came from his summer at home. His father came home everyday from some meeting with Voldemort, angry with him for not participating in the dark arts. He got an earful everyday of, "you're almost a full grown wizard, soon my master will be calling for you," or "the dark side is calling for you, do not turn them down."
>> 
>> Almost everyone had already settled in their seats, he was one of the last to board, as he arrived late, dreading coming to school. He trudged up the steps of the train, following Crabbe and Goyle in, which was strange because usually they followed him.
>> 
>> He saw Granger standing with her Gryffindor friends from the corner of his eye. He wanted to look at her, take in her beauty, but he dared not, lest he was accused of liking a Mudblood, which was ironically true.
>> 
>> And then he felt it. A searing hot pain hit him, barely missing his heart. He had been hit by a deadly curse, the Rutilus Cruor. He stared at in shock, watching as blood began pouring out, soon covering him plenty. And then he blacked out.
>> 
>> Outside, watching as the train pulled out of the station, unaware of a fifteen-year-old boy inside starting to die, a Death Eater smiled darkly, knowing that he had completed his mission for his master. The Death Eater had missed his heart on purpose; it was a message from the dark lord, a warning. He watched as the sight of crimson blood pouring forth from the wound on his chest and all down the front of his robes made Draco pass out.
>> 
>> Inside the train, students started panicking. Whether he was a Slytherin or not, much more Draco Malfoy, they didn't care. Someone was seriously injured and they could be next. There were no teachers present on the train, as they were all waiting for them at Hogwarts.
>> 
>> Hermione, now a Prefect, was the first person on the scene. Clearly in her element, she took charge of the situation. Since there weren't any teachers on the train she felt that it was her duty to tell her friends to calm down the rest of the students on the train while she healed Draco's wounds. As much as she disliked him she couldn't just let him die. 
>> 
>> She had propped him up against a wall, disgustedly wrinkling her nose. "I just want you to know, Malfoy," she told the unconscious boy, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because it's my responsibility as a human being. Not that you would know anything about that," she said, muttering the latter.
>> 
>> He looked so innocent and peaceful. So calm, Hermione had to look twice to make sure she was staring at Draco Malfoy. There was something so familiar about him, but she couldn't place it exactly. She pushed the thought aside, remembering she had something more important to do.
>> 
>> All of the blood on Draco's cloths made it impossible for Hermione to distinguish where the wound was. She only saw one solution to this problem, unbuttoning his shirt. The idea of doing so half disgusted her, after all his name alone seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth, but at the same time the idea intrigued her. After all she was only human and a teen. *Wicked grin* when she opened his shirt, instead of focusing oh his wound, she found herself staring open-mouthed at his necklace. It was the counterpart to her very own! Her insides suddenly grew cold, her mind suddenly bringing back memories that had seemed to be dead for so long.
>> 
>> Lovely afternoons spent reading books of the supernatural, which was actually reality in the wizarding world. Secrets that were shared, and a wonderful day spent wandering through stores and buying trinkets that made every kid smile. Two necklaces, one gold, the other silver, exactly alike; and of course, a little boy with honey-colored hair. A boy who loved dragons, and was named after them. The boy was Draco.
>> 
>> She looked at him in shock and horror, coming to grasp the understanding that her worst enemy was the one person she had thought understood her the most. Her mind couldn't register what her eyes and heart could plainly see. Her prized head, the one that had managed to help her get straight A grades all these years, couldn't help her understand _how _this had happened.
>> 
>> "Hermione, are you alright?" Harry's concerned voice broke through her thoughts. 
>> 
>> "Yeah, why?" Hermione said, tearing her eyes away from Draco's necklace. 
>> 
>> "You.. er we thought you where in shock or something, on account of all the blood," Ron answered. Secretly, he smirked thinking that she was in shock by seeing Malfoy's pale chest.
>> 
>> "Oh um yeah." She stopped speaking, not looking at anything else but his necklace. Harry and Ron could tell there was something wrong with Hermione so instead, Harry took the initiative to heal Malfoy by uttering the words, Novus Viscus, healing his would completely, leaving only a small star shaped scar.
>> 
>> They took Malfoy to their compartment, Hermione following in suit, still silent. Once Harry and Ron had settled Draco into the compartment they left to go calm down the first and second years. By leaving they had unintentionally left Hermione alone with her thoughts and a sleeping Draco. She was fine, she uttered to herself, and she just needed some time to think. A lot of time, Hermione told herself as she secretly rolled her eyes. This situation she was in was beyond her.
>> 
>> ***
>> 
>> She wandered around the train, trying to think. But her thoughts were empty, as if her mind was blocking the past memories like she had before.
>> 
>> It wasn't until she found herself entering his compartment to sit down with him that the memories all came back to her. She found herself smiling as she looked at Draco sleeping peacefully, seeing the little boy that he used to be. As she gazed down at his necklace, herself fingering her own, she remembered how nice and fun he was to hang around with that day of window shopping, how his eyes lit up at the different shapes of chocolates. She understood now why it had seemed so new to him.
>> 
>> Sighing deeply, she realized how much he resembled that same boy she knew someone so different than the one she had seen lately. "Did he know all this time? Did he remember me, and yet, still tried to make my life miserable all these years?" she asked, tears starting to fall from behind her eyes.
>> 
>> Suddenly it was like she had been brought back in time, and Hogwarts and magic had never happened. It was like they were still the best of friends again. Every hurtful memory of him she had, had been wiped away and their childhood renewed in the beauty of yesterday.
>> 
>> She stared at his face, seeing and remembering. Hermione couldn't help but notice how much cuter and handsomer he looked without the sneer, a calm face reminding her of the rosy cheeks he had displayed when he was a little boy.
>> 
>> Hermione sat there, staring across the compartment at Draco, the boy she used to call her best friend. With an aching realization she discovered she wanted his friendship back. She wanted to go browsing through candies with him, pick out a new pet since they now had enough money.
>> 
>> She bit her lip with horror, discovering she was longing to be Draco's friend. Draco Malfoy! That awful, rotten, no-good Slytherin who had made her life hell ever since she had met him. Ok, Hermione corrected herself, ever since they had re-met in Hogwarts.
>> 
>> She was still staring at the necklace he wore when Draco started to come to. He woke and was greeted by her face. At first it was a lovely sight, something he had been dreaming about for a long time. And then he began to remember. He scowled at her. "Remembering?" he asks sarcastically.
>> 
>> She recoiled in hurt, the pain obvious in her face. "Gee, that's a nice thing to say to someone who just saved your life!" And then she bit her lip, remembering that Harry was the one who healed him, she was too shocked by his necklace to do anything.
>> 
>> He started recollecting what had happened when he stepped onto the train, and then had some suspicions about who exactly was behind all this. But his mind couldn't focus on that, he seemed to be only aware of her, her necklace, and his own which seemed to be staring at him, as he was semi-slouched on the seat.
>> 
>> Draco started to finger the cool surface of the pendant, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation about there shared past. "Draco, I-"
>> 
>> He couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, so now you're calling me Draco? Why?"
>> 
>> "That's what I used to call you," she said softly but firmly, trying to keep her emotions in check. Inside she felt like crying her heart out, or wanting to tear him into little pieces.
>> 
>> This hit a spot inside Draco. He felt like sinking into the floor or curling up into a little ball and crying like he used to. But he couldn't break down, not in front of her. It took him all his strength and courage to utter these next words, "I've already put the past behind me. I wish you'd do the same." He tried saying this with his usual drawl, but it was difficult.
>> 
>> Hermione found herself biting her lip hard, trying her hardest to keep the tears from rolling down her eyes. How could he do this to her? How could he just let the past go? He could see her hurt expression and tried to pretend it did nothing to him. "How can you be that same person you used to be?" she asked. "How can you be that same person I used to know and love?"
>> 
>> Her hurt was slowly being replaced by her anger, which made it easier for her to handle her overwhelming emotions at the present. Draco used this very same method in handling his life. If it had anything to do with feelings or emotions, he'd dislike it or block it. He would never even try.
>> 
>> Draco smirked. "Love?" Hermione blushed a deep red. She couldn't believe she had said that. "You really loved that little boy you met in that quaint little bookstore who was reading a book about dragons?" his voice had softened a bit, realizing with surprise that it meant something to him as it did her.
>> 
>> She stares at him, her gaze piercing through him. "Yes, I loved that boy who I used to share secrets with and enjoy myself with. He was a part of me that never quite left me," she said, looking down at her necklace.
>> 
>> Her carefully chosen words hit home to Draco. As much as his pride stopped him, Draco couldn't resist asking, "Could you still possibly love me now for the person that I am?"
>> 
>> Hermione feels her heart beating loudly, not believing her ears. Did she hear right? Did that just come out of Draco Malfoy? The Slytherin who hated her and called her names the boy she loved? Used to love, yes, but love, now?
>> 
>> She gazed into his eyes, surprised at seeing a familiar side of Draco. His intense stare made Hermione feel herself go red all over, and forced her to break the gaze as she stared out the window. But his gaze still lingered on her, she felt it, as if it was tickling her skin. He was still staring at her, and there wasn't much she could do about it. Hermione made eye contact with him again, feeling uneasy because she wasn't used to seeing him like this, so stiff and powerful, staring at her as if the world would fall apart if he didn't.
>> 
>> "I could if you were still that same person that I knew, it's not impossible," she said, hesitantly, her heart aching, not realizing why exactly. She tried to avoid his gaze as much as she could, but it was impossible. All it took was a slight glance and she was drowning in his stormy gray eyes. Astonishment took over her when she saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. She hadn't seen that in almost ten years.
>> 
>> Suddenly, Draco abruptly stood up, and Hermione found herself doing the same. They stood in front of each other face to face, like they had many years ago, speechless, yet many things on their mind. He saw her in such a different way, yet, it was so familiar and comforting. 
>> 
>> She was beautiful, and he saw it on the inside as well as the outside. It had been many years since she had opened his heart and touch him, yet she was doing the same thing now, and he wasn't scared, not in that sense. He felt comfortable with her again, like he could finally be himself, after all these years.
>> 
>> He grabbed her by her arms, but gently, like he didn't want to break her. His eyes bore into hers. "I've missed you so much, all these years." he trailed off, not knowing what exactly to say.
>> 
>> A small smile forms on her lips, and Hermione could feel a single tear finally fall down her right cheek. All her emotions, they were all starting to flow freely again. This is what being with him felt like, and it was like she was finally free again. He used his left thumb and wiped the tear away. And she could see once more the emotion and affection that he had hid since his childhood.
>> 
>> He is that same boy I loved, Hermione came to realize. I do love him, she told herself. The Draco Malfoy I've seen lately was just a scared little boy who grew up that way only because his father wanted him to be that way. But he is that same person, that same person who could make me smile and laugh so.
>> 
>> Hermione's smile widened and felt the tears start to flow even freely. This was all Draco needed to see. Immediately he enveloped her in a tight hug and the two lost friends found another once more. Draco could feel his own tears start to from but kept it hidden. After all, he did have some pride as a boy.
>> 
>> It was a very tight hug, all their hidden feelings, past hurt, all of them coming out then and there. If someone had opened the compartment door then and there, they would have fallen at the sight of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sharing a hug like old friends.
>> 
>> Indeed, the cold heart in him that many saw seemed to melt, melted by the girl, the one girl that truly owned his heart. Only she alone understood him, only she alone was his soul mate. The seemingly perfect girl who had hidden a secret for so long finally felt something click into place. For so long, she had felt empty, like she was missing something. Her jigsaw puzzle was finally complete, now that she had found him.
>> 
>> Hesitantly, they drew apart and stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity of drowning in each other's eyes, finding themselves as well as the other. And then, something truly magical happened. They weren't quite sure why it happened, or if and who decided it to happen, but their heads leaned closer and closer, until finally, Draco and Hermione's lips met in a sweet kiss.
>> 
>> It was like nothing either of them had ever experienced before. Later, Draco would swear that he thought he heard fireworks, while she would claim she saw them. But that didn't actually happen. It was all in their hearts. Their hearts that became one in that moment.
>> 
>> The two teenagers may seem to be star crossed lovers because of where they came from. But they had met a long, long time ago, and destiny planned for this to happen. It was not just something that they happened to go shopping in an accessory store and decide to buy matching necklaces. It was all planned by someone up above.
>> 
>> She had silver, which was also a Slytherin color, which was a part of him. He had gold, the color of Gryffindor, which was a part of her. None of them would have seen this the time they were buying it, but something in their hearts told them to.
>> 
>> It was only a symbol, yet, the necklace was important to them, which is why they always wore it despite their hardships and 'hatred' of each other. Despite their distance, their love overcame all that, because of The Tie That Binds.
>> 
>> ---
>> 
>> Hey! This started out as a sem-break project I started it on the very first day! It was finally posted the end of the week after, how weird considering it took me only so long to write it! The idea came to me as I was surfing the internet I don't remember why or what I saw but this idea so appealed to me! I wanted to work on "Doomed Love" number two but I left my outline in school! Until now I'm still lazy to work on that! I get 20 plus emails a day and I don't check my mail everyday! Today it took me 3 hours to finish checking my mail alone!!! I didn't even finish!!! "Behind the Mask" number 8 probably won't be finished soon.. although I have 8 pages written already! It's far from done!!! Hmm I smell a dramatic death scene, hehehe. According to Isis, Rutilus Cruor means Red Blood in Latin and Novus Vicus means New Flesh. Aw I was so disappointed in the reviews of "The Elf, the Love and the Alibi Potion." I was so proud of that story! Other than Herm and Draco I even put in Harry and Ginny and some other couples! How could you guys not review it?! I know it's long but I'm so hurt! =) Please go back and read and review please! Just click my profile name and search for it! Please! Sorry about the background... this was as kiddie as I could get in such short notice! I was even delayed in posting this story! FFN.net is so werid lately!!! Isis wants to say that her next chapter, Beautiful Soul and her new fic The Battles To Come will be up soon, so sit tight and wait for your alert for her stories! Can I just say that ffn.net is so screwy! It hasn't been sending me my alerts and reviews, and won't even let me enter their page!! Aughh!!! Anyways, take care guys! PS. has anyone noticed... my a/n keeps getting longer!

   [1]: mailto:isis_black17@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:ladyswan_1@hotmail.com



End file.
